


Desires

by TheBucketFaerie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cellphone plays a part here, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Stranger Sex, Strangulation, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, Verbal Abuse, glittery strawberry bath moment, no beta we die like men, the high schooler is 18 so underage or not is your choice how you interpret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBucketFaerie/pseuds/TheBucketFaerie
Summary: Hanamaki is teased, humiliated and ends up getting fucked on a train. All on orders from 'Sir.' We also have a glittery strawberry bath moment. It's all pink.Sometimes we need something to spice-up our lives a little, right?(This is like 98% porn with 2% fluffy aftercare so if you're not interested keep scrolling.)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is like 98% porn so if you're not interested I suggest you don't continue. If you ARE interested, a few words of warnings in case you skipped the tags: this is dub-con but not rape, no pedophilia although one character is barely 18, lots of public sex on a train, some verbal abuse and there really isn't a plot.
> 
> The end is fluff aftercare though so, I believe you'll be healed if you keep reading till the then. If not, then I failed as a writer, sorry.

Desires

”Where are you now?”

”Th- the train…Hng!”

”What was that?”

”Th-hng! The train, sir.” Hanamaki forced out of his mouth while leaning onto a metal pole beside the seats inside the train. He held the smartphone with his right hand to his ear, and tried to cover the receiver end with his left hand, to ensure no one heard the conversation he was having. All he could be grateful for at the moment was, that the seats in front of him were empty, so that no one could see the growing problem he had.

“Good boy. How does it feel? Having that inside while surrounded by all those strangers?” Came the voice from the speaker of Hanamaki’s phone, the words sending a small shudder down his spine.

“Plea- se… stop this. It’s hitting…hng, -inside. Please let me-..hngh!” Hanamaki couldn’t resist the moan that spilled from his mouth as the train took a strong turn and at the same time the object inside started vibrating all of a sudden. It was hitting against Hanamaki’s weak spot, just when he had found a posture to stand in where the movement and stimulation would have been minimal. This was worse, so much worse, now that the thing was moving around, vibrating, all by itself.

“ _What did you say?_ ”

The vibrations increased, and Hanamaki almost felt his knees buckle underneath. He dropped his left hand from covering the receiver to catch onto the metal pole properly to support himself. The sudden movement on his own part caused the object to slide ever so little more inside and Hanamaki shuddered. He relented to leaning on the pole, his neck against the cool metal surface, a stark difference to the growing heat his body was emanating.

“Please, sir. Stop this. Hng! Let me- ah, let me take it out, sir.” Hanamaki begged, the sensations growing more and more insane the passing minute. The cool pole felt a grateful distraction from the heat and wetness of his lower body, so he tried to trace the coldness more by hugging it even more closely to himself.

“You didn’t answer my question, Takahiro. How do you feel? With all those people looking at you? Listening to you? While you’re pleasuring yourself by having a vibrator in your ass in the train. Tell me.” The voice ordered with finality and Hanamaki had to close his eyes for a second to try to calm down. The verbal abuse was almost too much.

“I- I feel embarrassed. Sir. Angh!” Hanamaki always had a small problem with remembering to call the man ‘sir’ and every time he did forget, he was reminded of it by the immediate increase of vibration. As if somebody turned the dial as a punishment. Not as if. That man definitely held the dial to the vibrating device, Hanamaki knew it.

“Is that all, Takahiro?”

“…hot. It feels hot.” Hanamaki crumbled a little lower, his knees starting to feel weak from the never-ending vibrations, but when he noticed it, he immediately pushed himself back up with the help of the pole.

The movement made his crotch grace the cool pole and Hanamaki let out a quiet moan. It felt good. The cool pole against his burning crotch felt so unbelievably good. He tried to repeat the movement inconspicuously, only to catch a pair of eyes staring right at him, reflected from the train’s window.

On the seats behind him sat a man in a suit, most likely a very normal salary man going home after work, holding a briefcase in his lap.

Hanamaki flushed bright red, the realization of being caught humping the pole blaring inside his head. His tortured member twitched in the confines of his jeans and his hole squeezed harder at the vibrator the longer he continued to stare back at the stranger, who also continued to look at him.

_What should I do? I was caught! I’ll be labeled as a pervert!_

Hanamaki’s breath hitched, the front of his pants feeling even wetter than before and legs starting to shake.

“What happened, Takahiro? Tell me.”

Hanamaki audible gulped but never broke eye-contact with the unknown man behind him through the mirror.

“I- I was seen. He knows, sir.” He explained with labored breath, cheeks feeling like they were on fire after noticing that the stranger was holding onto the briefcase in his lap for dear life, knuckles almost turning white. Hanamaki glanced lower. “He’s hard…” He breathed in, shocked at the discovery, but also excited for unknown reasons. He felt the adrenaline rush from the realization and his lips twitched almost into a crooked smile.

“You’re excited to be seen. Go on, touch your front, Takahiro.” The voice goaded him, a slight sense of satisfaction coloring it.

Hanamaki broke eye contact with the stranger and glanced down to his front, only to notice a wet stain decorating his jeans. Dazed he lowered his left hand to check it, indeed it was wet. As if it needed actual confirmation, but he was compelled to do it. Ordered.

“You’re leaking pre-cum.” Came a sudden, perfectly timed and breathy explanation to his ear via the phone and Hanamaki shuddered. He was right. He was leaking pre-cum, and so badly even that it was staining his jeans, let alone the boxers he was wearing.

The train speakers announced the next stop and Hanamaki tried to stand up straight again, not disregarding the chance to hump his front to the cool pole even this once. He felt his lips twitch into a pleased smile with the miniscule amount of friction obtained.

“You said you wanted the vibrator out, didn’t you Takahiro? Well, go on then. Take it out yourself, right now.”

“Wha-?! I can’t do that!” Hanamaki hissed to the phone as he glanced around the train, any hint of a smile disappearing from his lips as his face turned pale. His life would be over if he did that. People would see and post pictures online, and everyone would know.

The automatic doors opened and few of the passengers stepped out of the car. No one new stepped in and the speakers announced the doors to be closing. After a few more seconds, the train was moving again, leaving only two other people in the car beside Hanamaki. The salaryman sporting a hard-on which he was desperately trying to hide with his briefcase and a lone male student wearing a blazer styled high school uniform and carrying a sports bag. He had headphones over his ears and eyes glued to the screen of his smartphone.

“Take it out, Takahiro. This is an order.” An angry voice barked from Hanamaki’s phone. It was obvious that he didn’t like being refused. “And make it into a show for our suffering audience.” He added with a tone of voice that told Hanamaki exactly how much the man was enjoying the situation, even if he wasn’t physically present.

Hanamaki couldn’t decline the order, so he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, before answering a brief: “Yes, sir.”

He dropped his left hand from grabbing to the pole, instead choosing to change his posture enough so that the pole was right in front of him, his both feet on either side of it before leaning back on it, his right collarbone and neck against the cool metal once again. He let his left hand go the front of his jeans and fumble for a minute with the buttons and zipper, before finally clearing them.

From the train window he searched for the pair of eyes sitting behind him and found them easily enough. Most likely, the man had never looked elsewhere from his body, not even for a moment.

Hanamaki tried to push his pants down with his left hand, finding it slightly difficult to do with only one hand. He struggled, trying to wiggle them done, but with poor results. He was wearing skinny jeans, not the ideal choice of clothing for stripping in the first place, let alone with one hand and a vibrator stuck in his ass. Every wiggle or movement he did, caused the toy to hit something sensitive inside and that in turn threatened to make Hanamaki shoot.

“I can’t…” Hanamaki whimpered to the phone, tears prickling his eyes out of frustration.

“Then ask for help. I’m sure someone will be willing.” The voice instructed and Hanamaki searched the window for a pair of eyes again. He found them. He held them. And then he turned back, to face the man directly for the first time.

The man jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden straightforward addressal, clearly contemplating escaping the situation first and foremost. He pressed the briefcase down, painfully on his energetic member, face flushed.

Hanamaki’s cheeks were burning, his eyes rimmed with tears ready to overflow. He was starting to feel desperate and it was obvious.

“Help me, mister,” Hanamaki begged, instinctively pushing his ass backward and arching his back. “It hurts…Please.”

The man’s eyes widened, and Hanamaki noticed how he struggled to swallow. He figured only a bit left, and the man would succumb.

He lifted his left hand and laid it on his ass, sliding it down to indicated the area he needed help with. He parted his index and middle finger around the almost indistinguishable bump there. “Here, help me here…” He pleaded.

The briefcase clattered to the floor as the man jolted up, driven more by his arousal than reason of any sort. With two quick strides he stood behind Hanamaki, hands on his hips, eyes gleaming with lust.

“If you’re pleading like that, who am I to say no?” He muttered and let his hands wander, left one first up the back and under Hanamaki’s shirt, allotting Hanamaki to arch his back to the hot touch, while his right one fondled his ass at first, before slipping under the waist of the jeans. He pulled the jeans down with one bold move, Hanamaki letting out a restrained squeak out of surprise.

“You have beautiful skin… but what is this here? You’re wet here.” The man leaned over Hanamaki’s back, left hand finding its way to the stained front of Hanamaki’s boxers. He grabbed the waistline of the boxers and stretched it, peaking inside from over Hanamaki’s shoulder.

“Ain’t that a mess. What a slut,” he whispered to Hanamaki’s ear causing him to shudder from the proximity and words. “Are you that horny for this?” The man continued, and rubbed his hardened front between Hanamaki’s still clothed cheeks. Hanamaki whimpered, because the movement stirred his insides, where the vibrator was still doing it’s job, snuggly in place.

“Mnh, ngh! Hurry-!” Hanamaki tried to muffle his noises to the best of his ability but the even as the touching was exciting him, it wasn’t enough. He needed more, he wanted it out. He wanted more, more inside.

“What an impatient bitch. If you’re in such a hurry, make me get into the mood. Here,” The man grabbed Hanamaki’s shoulder and twisted him around to face him. He pulled his hard-on out from his slacks and held it with his left hand. “Suck it, the better job you do, the faster I help you.” The man propositioned and Hanamaki gulped.

Hesitantly Hanamaki brought his left hand down to touch the stranger’s dick, first tracing the tip, then pulling it a few times up and down.

“Harder,” The man instructed and Hanamaki complied. He grabbed it properly, feeling the throbbing member in his palm. He circled his fingers around it and started working on it, eyes never leaving the cock as his own breaths grew more and more labored and his own neglected erection feeling painful. He wanted to rub them together, but the moment he moved forward to do so, the stranger stopped him by grabbing his shoulder painfully.

“Not enough. Get on your knees.” Hanamaki glanced up, but before he could, another order was on its way. This time from the phone.

“Swallow him.” Hanamaki hated that. It tasted awful, he knew it. But he had no choice. “Yes, sir,” he answered as he did as both men wanted.

The vibrator hit Hanamaki’s weak spot the moment Hanamaki was almost on his knees and they buckled, Hanamaki grabbing for support from the other man’s slacks, face planting very close to his member.

“I like your eagerness. You can suck on it,” the man encouraged, which pissed Hanamaki off a little. As if he wanted to actually suck it, as if he was eager to do so. He just had no other choice! It was the only way to get the painful vibrator out and he was ordered to.

“Go on,” the man urged and reluctantly Hanamaki opened his mouth. He licked the hot member, tasting saltiness with the very first lick. Pre-cum. He traced the full length of the member, left hand helping by circling his fingers to the base. He started pumping it in a steady rhythm, teasing the tip more with his tongue. The man let out a labored breath after another, clearly enjoying the job.

Encouraged by this Hanamaki picked up the rhythm but was startled when he felt a hand on the back of his head. “Take it inside.” The man said and Hanamaki had to pause. It was a one thing to give a half-hearted blowjob and a completely different to actually deepthroat it.

But without given more time to think, he felt the vibrator inside to be turned up a notch and he let out a surprised moan. It was enough to have an open mouth and the man thrust his hips forward, plunging his dick into Hanamaki’s mouth as far is it could go.

Mouth full, pissed to hell because an action he couldn’t help had been swiftly used to their advantage, Hanamaki heard a chuckle to his ear. The man was enjoying this. The prick.

Hanamaki worked the member, after finally getting used to the forceful rhythm. His tongue was licking the underside and his throat squeezing the tip every time it was pushed further in. A few more thrusts and the man started audibly panting, this time both hands finding their way to Hanamaki’s hair. The left one was teasing under Hanamaki’s ear, the right one grabbed a hold of Hanamaki’s hair and painfully pulled on it at the same time as he did a particularly forceful thrust.

Hanamaki felt his gagging reflex come to play, but couldn’t do anything about. He was forced in place as the man pushed his dick as far inside his mouth and down his throat as he physically could. Hanamaki felt tears slide down his cheeks from the burning pain of choking, his throat squeezing as hard as he could to get rid of the intrusion. He felt the hot member throb, then twitch and just before, the stranger opened his mouth to announce: “I’m coming!” before hot and thick semen spilled into Hanamaki’s mouth.

It tasted gross, warm and gooey, but Hanamaki did all he could to struggle with breathing through his nose as he attempted to swallow as much as he could around the dick still in his mouth. When the man finally noticed, he pulled his dick out but kept his grasp on Hanamaki’s hair. He forced Hanamaki’s head back, stretching his neck so that he had the premium seats to see how Hanamaki swallowed all that didn’t spill over his lips.

Hanamaki’s adam’s apple jumped up and down, as he gulped multiple times to get rid of the semen inside his mouth. The man traced the bopping body part with his finger, causing shivers to go down Hanamaki’s spine.

“Aren’t you well trained.” the man hummed, pleased.

Seriously, where did the intimidated and embarrassed salaryman from earlier go? What was this personality change the moment he got an upper hand? Hanamaki didn’t understand. It was as if there was a switch inside that stranger, and at the moment his dick was in charge, with a big attitude.

“For such a good job, I’ll help you like you wanted.” The man promised and grabbed Hanamaki’s free arm to pull him up. He dropped him to the empty seats and stepped between Hanamaki’s legs, right hand trapping Hanamaki’s left to the window, left going straight to the waistband of Hanamaki’s boxers. He pulled the boxers down to Hanamaki’s thighs and let his hand as well as eyes wander the exposed skin.

“What? You had something like this inside you this whole time?” He mused while tapping the vibrating plastic visible. “Want me to take it out?” He grabbed the end of the toy and pulled a bit, enough to make a point.

Hanamaki whined from the stimulation, instinctively opening his legs more to ease the access. “Ngnh, yes, I want it out!” He pleaded, tugging at his left hand half-heartedly. The earlier annoyance almost completely forgotten, as soon as what he was craving had been addressed.

The man tugged at the toy more, making Hanamaki let out a whimper at every time. Finally, the man took a better hold on it and pulled hard, Hanamaki’s back and hips arched from the stimulation and he let out a loud moan. The toy came out with an audible ‘plop’ and he couldn’t help the whimpering that followed it. Spasms ran through-out Hanamaki’s body and it finally took him over the edge. Hanamaki’s cock twitched but didn’t shoot, the stimulation in his backside enough to cause a sensory overload. Dots and pure white assaulted his sight, head feeling all woozy and light.

“Wow, a dry orgasm? Just how big of a slut are you?” The man wondered as he discarded the cursed toy that had been the very start to Hanamaki’s problems of the day. Glad to be rid of it, Hanamaki tried to sit up, but was stopped.

“Where are you trying to go? We are just getting started.”

Hanamaki gave a startled yelp, where the voice from the phone decided to chime back in. He had been silent long enough. “He did as you wanted, wouldn’t it be good manners to pay him back? Service him.”

Hanamaki was propped against the simple armrest made out of a metal pole, while the salaryman was having the time of his life. It hadn’t taken him any longer than a moment to force his way inside after managing to corner Hanamaki. The pink haired man himself was a sweaty panting mess, desperately clutching onto the shoulders of the man forcing himself on him. Or could it even be called forcing any longer? Hanamaki was so far gone, so lost in sensations that he had been reduced to begging for more, the unfocused and sloppy thrusts not exactly meeting his needs.

After a couple more strained thrusts, getting there but not quite where Hanamaki needed it, he discarded the rest of his worthless pride and wormed his hand to the salaryman’s collar. He pulled himself closer, completely flush against the other man, and brought his panting lips to his ear.

“More. Deeper. Harder.” He panted, not having the rationality to form sentences, only to utter the most important message.

The Salaryman shuddered, fingers digging deeper into Hanamaki’s hips and thigh. He groaned as Hanamaki slid away and gave a quick chase. The piston movement renewed, this time with even more violence than before. He was still not grasping the idea of aiming to certain places inside Hanamaki, but the violence was making up for it.

Hanamaki felt drool drip from his open mouth, which was letting out a moan after another. He was getting closer but not quite, something was still missing to give him the final push of going over. It simply wasn’t enough.

He glanced around, over the salaryman’s shoulder and caught the staring of the only other occupant of the train carriage – the forgotten high school boy. Hanamaki would have expected flushed cheeks and utter embarrassment but instead he was greeted by predatory eyes that were trailing over him as if salivating over a juicy beef. Hanamaki shuddered. What kind of eyes were those on a kid?

“How do you feel?” Was asked in his ear, Hanamaki vaguely registering the fact that his left hand was still clutched around the cellphone, never having left his ear.

“It’s not enough,” he whined, eyes never leaving the high schooler’s even when the words passed through his lips.

A bag dropped, and before Hanamaki could register it, the boy had fingers forced down his throat. A silent order, one which Hanamaki understood clear as day. He started sucking on the digits, coating them with saliva and struggling against the urge to gag every time the salaryman thrusted particularly strong and the fingers hit the back of his throat. 

At the same time the high schooler unzipped his trousers and freed himself from the confines of the cloth. Hanamaki whined as the fingers slipped from his mouth, leaving a string of saliva in their wake. The high schooler stood on the other side of the metal poled twisted into an armrest, kneeling one leg on the seat as he presented his dick unabashedly to Hanamaki. “You want it?”

Hanamaki whimpered as he eyed the surprisingly prominent member. He would have expected something a little…smaller to be truthful. This is was comparable to the salaryman in size, and the way the boy, man, presented it was so confident that it sent shivers down Hanamaki’s back. Or it could have been the fact that the salaryman actually hit the right place for once, and Hanamaki was teetering on the edge, sight gone hazy.

“I want it!” Hanamaki pleaded and opened his mouth, jaw twisted upwards, throat straight, tongue pushed forwards as if in welcome.

“The anticipation of more cock is making you even tighter than before, slut,” the salaryman decided to speak, and Hanamaki felt himself tightening even more at the words ‘more cock’. It was getting ridiculous, the build-up, the expectation. He was already being fucked into the wall, but he still wanted more!

The high schooler grabbed Hanamaki’s head and poised it to his waiting dick. But Hanamaki fumbled. The phone in his hand was getting in the way, but he couldn’t let go of it. He wasn’t allowed to hang up.

The younger man growled in irritation and snatched the phone violently, ready to toss it when he noticed the caller I.D. said ‘Sir’.

Hanamaki tried to desperately get the it back, barking a few weak objections, but the moment he let go of the salaryman, the said man grabbed his hands and locked them to the pole with his own. “Slut, I’m going to. Fill. You. Up.” The man drew out his words, attempting sexy, achieving creepy. Hanamaki grimaced.

The high school boy threw the phone to a nearby seat, having turned the speaker on so that all sounds could be heard even from a small distance. “You’re on speaker mister, enjoy.” The boy smirked before turning back to Hanamaki and yanking his mouth to work.

The man on the other end of the phone stayed quiet, but Hanamaki knew he was still there. Listening. Paying attention. To Hanamaki. To the sounds he was making. And the thought of that, pushed him over the edge.

With a muffled moan Hanamaki came, splurting all over the seats as he was spasming from the second sensory overload of the night.

The salaryman was startled by the sudden action, locked into place as Hanamaki tightened painfully around him, forcing him to reach the very oblivion he had been chasing ever since he laid eyes on the strawberry haired man. “You fucking tight bitch, I’m shooting my cum inside you.” The man panted, digging his fingers so hard into Hanamaki’s hips that there would no doubt be brutal bruises the next morning.

Hanamaki shuddered at the warm feeling of being filled up, the salaryman never bothering to use condoms, not giving a shit about the safety of their act. And Hanamaki himself had not been in the right presence of mind to have thought rationally enough to remind the other. It was too late now, Hanamaki thought, when he felt the cock buried inside of him slip out making him shudder from the feeling of emptiness and dripping semen.

He felt some tugging on his hair, the high schooler not happy about being ignored even though his dick was down Hanamaki’s throat. Just how much attention did the kid need?

“You suck at this. Put some effort into it, you low-grade whore.” The boy scolded, twisting a handful of Hanamaki’s hair painfully. Hanamaki responded by opening up his throat more, letting the kid force his way deeper and allow him to hit the back of Hanamaki’s throat. Tears prickled Hanamaki’s eyes again, the pain from something too thick being forced into his throat and almost choking him manageable, but highly uncomfortable. In addition, Hanamaki did not appreciate being called shitty at what he was doing. In fact, he should be getting compliments, for doing his best to service two shitty cocks that don’t know anything about pleasuring people. But, seeing as his mouth was otherwise occupied, he refrained from the snarky comeback.

Just as Hanamaki felt the cock in his mouth throb, ready to shoot its load, the train speakers spoke once again. They announced the arrival to the next station and Hanamaki felt his heart yammer furiously. There was going to be more people and all of them would witness him having a random kid’s dick shoved into his throat.

If anyone asked, he’d never admit it, but the thought made him hard again.

Hanamaki tried to cover his front with his shirt but didn’t have time to do so, as the kid came with a loud bark.

Hanamaki tried to spit out all the semen, but the kid forcefully held Hanamaki’s head in place. “No, no. You can’t do that. You have to drink it all up. You’re a cum toilet after all.” The kid laughed with a smirk. “Go on, show me when you’re done.” He encouraged and Hanamaki shook with irritation.

He swallowed as ordered, both the cum and his pride. What was left of it, anyway. Being fucked by a man twice his age and getting deepthroated by a kid over 5 years his junior in public train hadn’t left much behind.

After forcing the last drops of the sticky and thick substance down his throat, Hanamaki opened his mouth to prove he had done as ordered.

“Such an obedient whore. I’m starting want one for myself too,” the kid mused just as the train brakes squeaked, the car coming to a stop and the automatic doors sliding open. The salaryman had collected himself during Hanamaki’s last blowjob and stepped off the vehicle to rush towards the platform’s staircase, never to be seen again. Hanamaki eyed the platform, seeing but a couple of people loitering but no one boarding the exact car he was on. He wasn’t seen by anyone. Relief, and something Hanamaki didn’t feel like acknowledging yet went through him as he saw the doors close.

He stood up and attempted to go for his phone, wanting more instructions but he was immediately stopped by the only person that was present. The kid shoved him to the seats face first, Hanamaki barely catching himself in time to avoid smacking his face to the window. The kid forced him to spread his legs, lifting his right foot higher to get an even better angle to shove himself inside. Hanamaki allowed the rough handling, nevertheless enjoying the thrill that went through him every time it happened.

Then he felt a gaze on him.

With lightning speed, Hanamaki turned to look into the direction he felt it from and found a man in a warm hoodie fiddling with his phone and staring at him open-mouthed. An embarrassed blush crept on Hanamaki’s face as he noted the man sporting a face redder than any tomato he had ever seen before. Then a flash went off. Hanamaki froze on the spot. There was another. And Hanamaki heard panting, the glass in front of him momentarily foggy before clearing.

“Damn, you’re leaking like crazy. Horny bitch in heat!” The kid growled and pushed himself in forcefully. Fortunately, Hanamaki had already been stretched further by the earlier salaryman and the cum shot inside had kept him wet enough. He didn’t feel pain anymore, it had morphed into something ambiguous, something Hanamaki refused to label as ‘pleasure’ but couldn’t find a better wording either.

“A picture…was taken…” Hanamaki panted and the kid grabbed his hips hard as he pulled out and back in again.

“You love being seen while fucked. C’mon, show them a peace sign,” the kid snickered, obviously a joke but Hanamaki was too far gone.

With a grin gone goofy from pleasure, from both being continuously slammed into and being taken photos of – _being seen_ , he lifted a shaky hand and gave the ordered peace sign while leaning on the glass window and smearing it with his pre-cum.

One last flash snapped and then the train was swallowed by the dark tunnel again, Hanamaki seeing nothing except his reflection from the window and the boy sweating behind him with every forceful thrust. He felt euphoric not knowing who could possibly see those pictures, as they could be uploaded to the internet and distributed everywhere.

“Damn you’re clenching more now,” the boy panted into Hanamaki’s ear to which he couldn’t suppress a loud moan. The thrusting escalated into an uncontrolled mess, the kid adjusting his hold better for domineering control. He grabbed Hanamaki’s shoulder and whipped him around, back against the seats again and legs wide open for easy access, Hanamaki’s cock bouncing unattended with every thrust, leaking like faulty faucet. He gathered Hanamaki’s hands and locked them above his head by tying his left-hand fingers around the wrists. With his right hand, the kid ensured Hanamaki’s undivided attention. “I need you to tighten up for me, your pussy is too loose for me to come.” He demanded and squeezed down on Hanamaki’s throat.

Surprised by the action, Hanamaki tried to yank on his wrists to be freed, to ease on the pressure on his windpipe. His breathing, which was already strained, was now nothing but wheezes, barely any air getting into his lungs any longer. The despair was setting in, the panic of not getting enough air causing his body to tighten up all his muscles as a countermeasure. But there was nothing he could do. He utterly dominated, completely under the mercy of the one fucking him.

“That’s it, good boy.” The boy praised, and Hanamaki felt like seeing everything in double. He felt hazier than ever, the pressure and pain mixing into euphoria. He felt so damn good, that he didn’t even have any idea of his surroundings anymore. “Ahng… good…so good!” He managed to mewl just before everything went white and he started spasming more than ever before. Streams of cum shoot out so hard, that even Hanamaki’s face had streaks of his own cum. He was absentmindedly liking at the remnants of semen he could reach, as the kid decided to follow the salaryman’s lead and cum inside too.

Vaguely Hanamaki was aware of the warmth that entered him, and then the coldness and emptiness when something was pulled out, the gaping feeling highly uncomfortable, but he couldn’t even move a muscle to do anything about it. He was so tired that even lifting his arms felt like moving mountains.

Sliding down, Hanamaki ended up on the cold floor of the train carriage, the high school boy not giving a damn after he had been satisfied. The last thing Hanamaki remembered before completely passing out, was seeing a pair of stylish, dark brown leather shoes, which he had thought to be a very weird choice for a high school boy.

\---

“Good morning, princess. How’re you feeling?”

Hanamaki groused incoherently and buried himself deeper into the softness of his bed, the engulfing warmth of the blankets and the faint fragrance of hydrangeas he somehow recalled was from the fabric softener they used almost lulling him back to the realm of unconsciousness. Then, he recognized the aching.

“Mhm…everything hurts...” he mumbled, as he tried to sit up, but winced and decided against it. Instead, he wiggled towards the person sitting at the edge of his bed, and poked his head out of the blankets.

“Do you wish to have a bath, Takahiro-sama?” A kind and warm voice asked, one that Hanamaki had grown up with since he could remember. A voice devoted only to him. His very own.

Hanamaki glanced up, met with the chocolate brown pair of sharp eyes he had grown to love, and smiled. “Carry me?” He asked, even though he knew that nothing he said would be interpreted as anything but orders.

“I understand. Pardon me.” The man wearing a neat navy blue dress-shirt tucked into his black slacks stood up, and with practiced ease scooped Hanamaki up along with the plentiful blanket he was wrapped in. He crossed the room with long strides, Hanamaki gathered gently in his arms, only his feet dangling from the other end of the human-duvet burrito and the head with strawberry pink hair from the other.

Hanamaki gave an elated giggle, but leaned back into the embrace, letting the strong arms do their work as unhindered as possible.

When they reached the bathroom, Hanamaki was laid on the edge of the bathtub while the faucet was turned on. The man threw in a strawberry fragranced bath bomb covered in glitter and for a second just watched the steam rise from the running hot water.

After Hanamaki gave an incoherent noise the man returned his attention to the bundle and knelt in front of him, peeling the duvet off of him and letting it drop onto the ground discarded. He grabbed a soft sponge from a nearby tray and dipped it into the hot water smelling like freshly squeezed strawberry juice. During, his eyes wandered all over Hanamaki’s exposed skin, nothing he hadn’t seen before countless times, but breathtaking every time. Although, now the pearly white skin was littered with marks and bruised, tainting the perfection.

His gaze wandered more, finding a focal point just above Hanamaki’s left collar bone. A burning red mark, a hickey, stared back at him, tauntingly. He averted his gaze, letting it travel sideways to Hanamaki’s right collar bone, as if to check whether a similar mark was decorating the skin there too. There wasn’t, but something else caught his eye. The angry black-and-blue imprints around Hanamki’s neck were in the distinct shape of fingers, the force that had been applied there so strong that it had left painful bruises behind. Going lower, he found a vague shape around Hanamaki’s right nipple, as if a crescent moon drawn with hyphens. Teeth, he figured. Bite-marks.

Hanamaki’s hips were decorated in the most prominent bruises that he had ever seen. So much violence had been inflicted upon those narrow hips that the almost white skin looked like a Dalmatian’s exquisite fur. His fingers itched to trace the markings, to make sure they were actually there.

“Issei.”

Matsukawa’s eyes shot up, locking with the awaiting ones just above his eye-level. He brought the sponge that had been soaking in the tub water to Hanamaki’s left shoulder, gently squeezed it so that it would release some of the warm water Hanamaki before he could start actually scrubbing the man down.

Hanamaki shuddered, not because of the temperature but rather from the feeling. Matsukawa repeated the action couple of times, enough to wet his body properly, before he started doing gentle circles on his skin, scrubbing away all the filth and sweat and other imaginables.

When Matsukawa deemed his preliminary cleaning good enough, he discarded the sponge and stood up. He gave his left hand palm up for Hanamaki to grab and directed him to step into the full bathtub to soak all the strain away from his muscles.

Hanamaki slid his hand up from Matsukawa’s palm to his exposed elbow, seeing as the man had rolled up his sleeves to avoid getting them wet, and grabbed the arm there firmly. He slid smoothly into the tub and pinkish glittering water, a smirk playing on his lips the whole while.

“Takahiro-sama?” Matsukawa inquired when his arm hadn’t been freed even after the man had relaxed himself into the tub.

Hanamaki’s smirk broadened as he locked eyes with Matsukawa again.

All of a sudden, without any warning, Hanamaki tugged at the arm with so much strength that Matsukawa lost his balance and with a loud splash was forced into joining him head first in the strawberry-bath.

Coughing out a couple of mouthfuls of pink water and drawing a hand through his black curls, Matsukawa faced a giggling Hanamaki while kneeling over him in the bathtub, somehow avoiding on body-slamming into the man by pure protective instincts.

“Takahiro-sama,” he started, until he had to cough some water out of his lungs again. “You could have just ordered me to join you. Now even my clothes are thoroughly wet and covered in glitter.”

“Your hair is sparkling.” Hanamaki continued to giggle, lifting a hand to play with the dripping mop of black curls. “And I like it when you’re disheveled.”

Matsukawa caught the hand before it could reach its intended destination and brought it his lips, placing a careful kiss on the palm. “I see. In that case, I’ll show you an even more disheveled side of me.”

“Oh? I can’t wait.” Hanamaki smiled coyly, his unoccupied hand finding its way to Matsukawa’s neck and snaking underneath the collar with some difficulty.

“For it, I do need some help from Takahiro-sama, so please cooperate with me.” Matsukawa grinned as he leaned forward to press a passionate kiss on Hanamaki’s lips, which welcomed him with fervor.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
